Quick connect fitting assemblies allow components to be connected without the use of fasteners. Quick connect fitting assemblies have a male fitting that connects to a female fitting. Once connected, fluids or electric wiring can pass from one component to another component through the connected male and female fittings. For example, quick connect fittings have been used to connect automotive fuel lines. Assembly procedures typically require an operator or robotic mechanism assembling the male fitting to the female fitting to conduct a “pull check” by pulling on the fittings once assembled to ensure that they do not easily come apart, thus ensuring that the male fitting is sufficiently connected to the female fitting.